civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mercia (Offa)
Mercia led by Offa is a custom civilization by More Civilizations, with contributions from JFD, janboruta, Keruffle, Sgt. Roadkill, danrell, TarcisioCM and Reedstilt. The original mod was created by Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Mercia One of the greatest kingdoms of Old England, the Kingdom of Mercia spanned almost the entirety of England, with the exceptions of Cornwall to the South and the Cumbrians to the North. Initially a petty kingdom among greater neighbours, Mercia formed after the fall of the Roman Empire, centered around Tamworth in the Midlands. Mercia came to expand along the River Trent, eventually dominating the river valley. Over the course of the next few years, it came to subdue the Midlands entirely, and at the height of its power, under King Offa, Mercia took over most of the major kingdoms in the area - Wessex, Kent, Sussex and East Anglia - in a period now known as the Mercian Supremacy. After this brief surge of power, the kingdoms Mercia had taken broke free, and it was reduced to its previous size, though it was still dominant in the British Isles. However, after the Viking invasions during the 9th century, Mercia was for the most part subdued itself, and was soon after integrated into the Kingdom of Wessex, and soon after, England. Offa Often regarded by scholars as one of the greatest of Old English kings, Offa of Mercia came to power after the assassination of his predecessor, followed by a brief civil war. After consolidating his power in the midlands, Offa sought to conquer the other kingdoms around him - taking advantage of their instability, he expanded his realm to consist of most of southern England, by far the largest kingdom in the British Isles at the time. However, Offa’s ambitions came at a cost - his successors struggled to keep hold of such a large empire, so most of his gains were lost very quickly. Today, Offa is regarded as a highly ambitious and prestigious king, in it for the short-term gains rather than forming a kingdom to last, unlike Alfred of Wessex. Nevertheless, Offa made great advancements for the Kingdom of Mercia in his time, ones which king after king would aim to rival for years to come. Dawn of Man Welcome, Offa, King of Mercia and her fair lands. You started your reign in a humble kingdom, along with many others, competing to dominate England. Though none of these kingdoms had ever risen to this challenge before, you were able to force many other states to submit to your rule, and you would come to dominate vast swathes of land all around Mercia. During your reign, you undertook the ambitious project to create a visible border between your kingdom and Wales, and you reformed the government system allowing for greater pursuit of power. Truly was your rule awe-inspiring! Proud king, Mercia is no more and your people are distraught, with nobody bold enough to lead them. Will you turn their dreams into your ambition? Will you subdue your foes, forever keeping Mercian dominance? Will you build a civilisation that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to our lands. I am Offa, King of Mercia. I hope that you are an ally, and not yet another enemy to subdue. Introduction: Who calls at the gates of Mercia? I am Offa, King of this green and plesant land. Now I shall learn why God sent you to my domain. Defeat: I fail to see how this wretched leader triumphed over me. I'll be back, I assure you. Strategy A straightforward Domination Civ. Build up until the Medieval Era, try to get Chichen Itza, then prepare your army of Crossbows and Fyrds. With each War against a new opponent comes a new Golden Age, allowing for more Units in addition to the usual bonuses. The Minster removes a reasonable amount of your early Gold potential, but the Golden Ages should help mitigate that downside, and the Faith and Happiness will be useful for sustaining conquest. Unique Attributes Mod Support Events and Decisions Call the Wizengamot Elders and noblemen throughout the lands should gather in one place to discuss our state of affairs once in a while. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Mercia * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 100 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +10% Culture for the next 10 turns Establish the Saxon Heptarchy At long last, it is time to show our dominance in these lands. We should go forth, divide and conquer! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Mercia * May only be enacted once * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era Costs: * 500 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * A 20-turn Golden Age begins, and all Cities conquered during this time will have a Courthouse built instantly. Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now carving angels and trying to unite their islands! I am worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Viregel: Original author, Art * JFD: Lua * janboruta: Art * Kerfuffle: Old Map * Sgt. Roadkill: Research * Danrell: Unit Graphic * TarcisioCM: Unit reskin, E&D * Reedstilt: Pedias * Regalman: Art Category:Northern Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:England Category:More Civilizations Category:United Kingdom